Acting the Part
by The Cloud's Essence
Summary: Skull loved his parents dearly. So when they fell in love with his act, he decided he would continue acting like the character his parents created.
1. The Birth of the Great Skull sama

_Act One: The Birth of the Great Skull-sama_

* * *

Skull's parents weren't satisfied with their quiet and obedient child. They wanted to see what he would be like acting 'cute' and 'confident', so they decided that he would learn the art of acting.

" Skull-kun~!" His mother, Celeste cooed. " Yes mother?" Skull asked barely managing to hide his happiness that his mother's bad mood had decapitated. He was so lucky to have such caring and talented parents, so in return he tried not to bother them and listen to their every word.

" Your father and I have decided that you are to learn to act!" Celeste twirled, her purple ringlets landing back perfectly in place.

Skull's eyes widened._ What if he failed and they were disappointed in him? But if he said no mother would be upset. No. He wouldn't fail his mother and father._ Skull vigorously nodded and replied with a determined, "Hai!"

" Yay!" She cheered picking up Skull tossing him in the air. Skull couldn't be any happier seeing his mother like this.

* * *

" Good job, Skull-kun!" His father praised smiling. Skull felt lighter at these words, and his embarrassment for acting like a cocky cry baby soon was put aside. His mother smiled her eyes shining, "Skull-kun~ You were incredible and absolutely adorable! This was the first time I saw you look so cute!" His mother didn't think he was cute? " I wouldn't mind if you always acted like that! Kya~ Skull-kun you absolutely must act like that for mama again!" _Did his mother not like him?_ " Right, Anthony dear?"

" Of course." His father stated proudly. _Did his father not like him? Of course they did. _Skull thought trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. _Right? Maybe... he should just ask to make sure_. _His parents wouldn't lie to him. They're nice and are always honest._

Skull took a deep breath. No need to worry. They loved him for who he was. " Mother... Father...?" He said.

" Hai, Skull-kun?" Anthony asked.

" Am I... do you like it... when I act like that instead of normally?" He asked. His mother squealed, " You were adorable Skull-kun~! No need to be ashamed! Unlike usual you were incredibly cute!"

" Really?" Skull couldn't believe it. There was no way.

" Hai, hai, Skull-kun." His father nodded, " You were indeed cute. Listen to your mother; you were indeed adorable then." Celeste started twirling around the room 'Kya'-ing with starry eyes.

With those words his parents unknowingly shattered Skull's world.

Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to hate them. He'd do anything for them to be happy, so he posed and got into character.

" Don't worry the great Skull-sama has arrived!"

* * *

**(A/N) Hey, this is my first story and I will really appreciate any helpful comments! I was inspired to do this story after I read some of the other Skull fan fiction about his past and about who he really is. The first chapter turned out much shorter than I thought. XD**

**Please let me know if you see any mistakes! Ciao~ Ciao~!**


	2. Motorcycles and Mafia

_Act Two: Motorcycles and Mafia_

* * *

Skull picked up speed on his motorcycle performing a combination of different kinds of wheelies, nose grabs, and tank handstands. Only one word described how he was feeling: alive. His adrenaline was pumping as he finished with a frog wheelie*.

" Very impressive Skull-kun. Who taught you to ride like that?" Anthony praised.

Skull smiled proudly at his brunette father, getting off his bike he said, " I taught myself Dad."

" Skull-kun, you just got your license. Should you be doing dangerous things like that?" Celeste frowned, "I know you are somewhat of a daredevil, but I'm worried for your safety!"

Skull hung his head. He actually loved doing all of those crazy things, but most of all his motorcycle. _Please don't say no._

He was somehow able to fit his new-found love of stunts and motorcycles into his persona. To fit it in he had to make his character look like a deliquent, but soon got used to the gunk on his face. It even became a habit to he mess with his new piercings, especially the chain.

"Now Celeste dear," His father started. Skull looked up hopefully. " Skull-kun is really good, and he looked like he was enjoying himself, so maybe-"

"No. It isn't safe." Celeste crossed her arms defiantly pouting.

Skull dropped his head again and sulked. _Why did Mom have to say no? _

" What if he wears a helmet and protective gear?" His father insisted.

Celeste hesitated, " But... but he could still get hurt." Anthony sighed closing his black eyes resigning himself.

"M-mom?" Skull asked. Celeste looked at him in the eyes, violet meeting violet.

"Yes, Skull-kun?"

He took a shaky breath. "Please...? I'll make sure to always wear the gear and helmet." He looked away unsure and continued when she didn't speak up.

" You don't need to be worried! I'll always make sure to be safe!" Skull tightly closed his eyes nervously gripping his tattered jeans. _Please say yes! Please say yes!_

Celeste looked at him stunned. Even at fifteen her son was still so... "CUTE!" Skull opened his eyes confused at what just happened. "KYA~! Skull-kun, I can't say no when you look like that!" Wait, was that a yes? " Just be really safe for mother, okay?"

"R-really?" Skull sputtered. _No way! He could still do his stunts! YES!_

Celeste ran up and cuddled her son. "Of course! Skull-kun, when did become so cool and cute~?" Skull's smile had never been so bright.

* * *

A mass amount of vehicles screeched to a sudden stop in an intersection as a bike speed by swerving between vehicles followed by a black sedan. Laughter rung out above the sound of engines, screeches, honks, and angry people.

Skull couldn't help but laugh even though he was being chased. He had never felt such a rush as this, but he still had no idea how he had ended up like this, being chased by a couple of criminals.

He was simply sitting on his bike as usual when he saw some people dressed in suits. They waited outside as a man smoking a cigar walked inside the gas station, so he started a friendly conversation with them. Skull took off, but apparently they wanted to continue their, _ahem_, 'friendly' chat and decided to follow him... while shooting.

Okay, maybe some people couldn't take a joke, thus extending Skull's list of 'No No's': Don't irritate suspicious looking people and especially don't joke about them being in the movie Men in Black.

Apparently instead of being flattered because they were compared to badass alien fighters, they were offended. Odd, huh?

_Ratatatatata!_ _Holy shit was that a machine gun?_ Skull decided that he would never ever irritate people with guns again... _unless he was confident that he would survive._

The speedometer on his bike read 72 mph and was struggling. He switched gears so he could speed up more. 75 mph was all he reached when he heard them firing again.

_Ratata-! SCREECH!_ His bike's rear tire was shot causing him to fly off his bike. He extended his hands mid-air so to stop his head from taking the brunt of the impact. Helmet or not it could still possibly knock him unconscious or even kill him.

Skull felt his hands make contact with the concrete ground with an painful _crack_, and he landed on his back. His helmet flew off.

_Shit, I need to get up._ He thought, but trying to ignore the fact that his body was throbbing and his right hand - that was most likely broken - wasn't easy.

Skull hissed when he attempted to move on his knees, but the instant he moved he felt searing pain in his arm. _Click_. Skull looked up, only to see a barrel of a gun pointing at _his_ forehead.

Cold sweat trickled down his face. "So, uh, n-nice weather huh? Hahaha" Skull started to laugh nervously, but was interrupted with loud deep laughter from the man smoking a cigar.

"Fuhaha! I thought you guys said it was a man provoking you? This is just some kid! Fuhaha!"

"Even so, he was annoying as hell, we're doing the world a favor." One of the suits stated. The others twitched at the thought of doing something good, but still wanted to plant a bullet in Skull's head. The 'boss' stopped laughing and smirked.

"Come on guys? Did you see that riding? He may be a kid, but he has some skills. We can see if he'd be of any use." The man looked down at Skull, his smirk widening. "So what 'cha say kid? Just a friendly reminder 'no'," he cocked his own gun, "is the wrong answer."

"..." _Fuck._

"I'm assuming that's a yes, right?" The man pointed another gun at Skull. _Great I really needed more guns pointed at my head,_ Skull thought sarcastically, but nodded trembling.

"U-un." Was all he could make out. The cigar smoking man then retracted his gun causing the other man to also do the same.

"By the way I'm Carcassa Vittorio, the boss of the Carcassa Famiglia." Vittorio stated smugly.

"Carcassa Famiglia?" Skull hesitantly asked. Vittorio's smirk turned into an outright smile, a creepy one.

"Welcome to the mafia, kid."

Skull fainted.

* * *

*** I think it's called a frog wheelie. The person riding has their feet on the gas tank while doing a wheelie, and it kind of looks like you're imitating a frog. XD **

**(A/N) Thanks for the comments and those of you who added this to your favorites! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be or exactly where I'm going to go with this story, but I'll just write as I go. Let me know if you see any errors and what you think! Thank you! Wow, I used a lot of exclamation marks... O_O; . **

**Ciao~ Ciao~! **


	3. I'll Always Keep You Safe

_Act Three: I'll Always Keep You Safe_

* * *

_Ugh... . It feels like I've been put through a car crusher. What happened again? _

Skull's eyes opened groggily when he regained consciousness. He tried sitting up, but once he moved pain shot through his body.

_Oh, yeah that's right I crashed. Those suits were chasing after me._

Skull looked around hazily; not registering his surroundings. _Something happened after that. What did though?_

_' ...be of any use.' _

_Use...? Gah! Think what was it again?_

_' ..._I'm Carcassa Vittorio... boss of the Carcassa Famiglia.'

_I think I'm forgetting something important? What was it?_

_'Welcome to the mafia, kid.'_

_Mafia! Yeah, right. I must have hit my head hard to imagine that! _"Pfftt... Hahaha- ow! That hurts." Skull growled cringing.

The door opened revealing the man with the cigar. He had dirty blonde hair, olive skin, and light brown eyes. Skull thought for a moment. He was the one named Vittorio, supposedly a mafia boss.

"Semblant Skull. Born on August 8th, 19XX. Currently 15 years old. Parents are Semblant Anthony and Celeste. Has skipped two grades and is currently top of his school. "

Skull hesitated and asked, "Uh, mister, how do you know that?"

Vittorio laughed. "I'm not a mafia boss for nothing kid!" _No way! This- this can't be real right? I must still be suffering from hitting my head!_

"Eh... Mr. Vittorio could you repeat that? For a second I thought you said mafia, haha." Skull nervously pulled on his lip chain.

Vittorio smirked, " But I did say that."

"..."

His smirk dropped. "You know kid, how are we going to see if you'll be a useful addition to the Carcassa Famiglia if you keep getting shocked easily?"

"I... what..." There was only one word that Skull could say to express what was going through his head.

" MFURGPHT!" It wasn't actually a word, but it perfectly summed up Skull's state of mind.

" Oi! Kid, don't get your drool on the sheets! They're silk!" Vittorio screamed, while manically shaking Skull.

The Carcassa family members in the room sweat dropped.

_My life is over. I'll have to join them or die. What will my parents think? My-my parents! _Skull snapped out of his delusional salivating state shocking the Carcassa boss.

"H-hey! Uh... Mr. Vittorio! What about my parents?" Skull asked worriedly, "What will happen to them because of this?"

"Oh? Well you have many choices kid! One, they could join, I'll gladly accept any possible members." Skull's blood drained from his face. "Two, we could dispose of them." Skull started to turn blue. "Three, don't let them know, but that could lead to... eh, complications." Skull turned purple imagining these 'complications'.

"Haha! Kid, your reactions are hilarious!" Vittorio guffawed and barely managed to compose himself, before getting serious. "But you can always cut ties with them if the other options worry you."

Skull looked at him gaping. _Leave his mother and father? How could he? They were what he lived for. _His mouth tightened into a line._ He wouldn't be able to live for them if they were dead. He didn't want them to be pulled into this world either because of him._

_Then, if it's for them... _"I'll do it."

* * *

A woman with purple curls twiddled her fingers, "Anthony, have you seen Skull-kun?"

"No, Celeste dear, he should be back from school at two." Anthony replied.

"I know, but the school called and said Skull-kun didn't show up."

Anthony sighed, "I never thought that our Skull-kun would skip school. He never has. I guess it was only a matter of time, he is a teenager after all."

"But, why would our Skull-kun do that? I just don't understand!" Celeste pouted collapsing onto the couch.

* * *

"Anthony! Anthony! Did you check the garage?" Screamed a hysterical Celeste. "Yes dear. I also checked the garden and asked the staff and they told me that they didn't see him come home last night!"

"WHAT?" She shrieked. Anthony started hyperventilating.

"Our, our boy is missing Celeste. Missing. W-we need call the police." Anthony rasped eyes watering.

Celeste clutched the desk in Skull's room for support, her tears falling down her cheeks. She turned to grab Skull's phone, but froze. Celeste stayed that way for a while worrying her husband.

"Cele-leste?" He reached out to her, but stopped when she looked at him and pointed her hand at a note book paper.

"He wrote a... l-look."

Anthony hastily grabbed the paper his wife was pointing at, and read it:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I'm sorry, I can't be with you any longer; It's for the best, so don't be sad. I can't tell you the details, but please understand. I love you._

_I'm sorry,_

_Skull_

"Why...? Dear god why, Skull-kun?" His father wailed.

His mother and father continued crying all night.

* * *

If you looked closely you could see a shadow walking to a limo turning around, and almost hear their words.

"Good bye... Mom... Dad... . I'm sorry."

Almost.

* * *

**(A/N) I feel I have a duty now to insert this note here just to break the tension from writing this! **

**Thanks (again) for those of you who are reading this story, added this to your favorites or alerts! Also to the one who added me to their authors list... I don't know what else to say except thank you and it is an honor. * bows* **

**As always let me know if you see any mistakes or have any helpful advice for me.**

**Ciao~ Ciao~!**


	4. It Still Hurts Like Hell

_Act Four: It Still Hurts Like Hell_

* * *

_Bang_! One bullet shot a plant pot.

_Bang_! A bullet ricocheted against bullet-proof glass.

_Bang_! A random subordinate walking by barely dodged as the bullet zoomed by where his head previously was.

"STOP!" Someone bellowed forcibly ripping the gun out of the hazardous hands. Skull looked up, hands now empty. "Kid, what are you doing?" Screamed his new 'boss'.

" Well, _Old man_, I was just going along with your test to see my abilities." Skull said twitching. These people had decided to see if he was good at anything but riding motorcycles and getting A's in school.

He was put through all sorts of tests. They're still trying to figure out what weapon suits him the most. Guns, knifes, swords, some weird looking blades, chains, staffs... they tried them all so far, and all Skull has managed to do is break unattended targets and nearly kill other family members.

How he managed to do so when they stood what would usually be considered a 'safe' distance no one will ever know.

"Listen up kid all we have left is hand-to-hand combat." Vittorio's eyes became wary, "None of us want to see our lives flash before our eyes, so we're going to watch from that room over there okay? Don't want to be killed by some kid with a split personality."

"I don't have a split personality... ." Skull muttered glaring at his boss purple eyes glowing.

A visible shiver ran down Vittorio's spine and the others present in the training room. "K-kid?" Oh god he was stuttering because of some child!

Skull's eye widened his rage forgotten, and eyes returning to normal, did a mafia boss just stutter? Weird. "Yes?"

Vitorio just stared silently for a while then continued nervously, "Fuhaha, so Ramone will test be the one testing your combat skills."

"Oh, okay then." Skull said blankly. His boss looked like he just had a visit from Death. Mafia bosses sure are different from what he imagined.

Everyone walked stiffly from the room still disturbed by the killing intent Skull had released. One laughed weakly saying something about how Skull probably didn't even need to touch his opponents to win.

The purplette faced the only one left, and the guy was ripped! Skull swore Ramone's muscles had muscles.

Ramone cleared his throat. "Let's get started then." Skull nodded eagerly. It was weird how he felt more comfortable here than when he was with his parents.

The man ran forward feinting a punch, which Skull tried to dodge, but instead swept his right leg under Skull's successfully tripping the boy. Skull quickly scrambled up barely dodging a fist, but the other hand came after him and he managed to catch it. He twisted the hand behind Ramone's back before he had time to counter.

A shocked gasp escaped the man's lips, but was quickly suppressed. Ramone swiftly escaped from Skull's grasp and kicked the kid's stomach. Skull yelped in pain holding his hands to his stomach.

Ramone shot forward trying to restrain Skull to end this quickly. Skull managed to get behind the incoming man and elbowed the side of Ramone's head. He staggered and Skull swept his left leg underneath him. Ramone fell, and landed on the mat he let out a slight 'omph'.

Ramone and Skull stared at each other in shock until Ramone beamed. "Ahihi! It seems that we've finally found you fighting method!"

Skull numbly nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Bravo, kid! That was indeed impressive." Vittorio said entering, "You have a lot of potential, but still need a lot of training. Now, let's see if we can use that noggin of yours for our advantage." Skull shifted uncomfortably, he's been trying out fighting methods all day.

"Can it wait?" Skull whined, shocking himself how different this whine sounded from his usual.

The Carcassa boss whistled walking out and turned his head, "Tomorrow. Nine AM. Ramone will fetch you." He then left, the door shutting behind him.

* * *

Skull lazily brushed his teeth. Once he rinsed his mouth he preceded to take off his make up and lip chain, it was the only piercing he couldn't sleep with on.

Without his makeup he looked... like a different person. He looked almost normal, and not like someone who was just swept into the mafia. He frowned.

From what he had gathered apparently the Carcassa family wasn't well liked because they dealt with drug trafficking and other questionable things. Even knowing this, he couldn't help but feel accepted for once. He wasn't over dramatically crying, extremely whining, or pretending in general. He was to shocked about the current events to even consider putting up his facade.

His act had become such a norm for him that he sometimes didn't know what he himself truly wanted. He also knew that he had come to rely on it, as sort of a barrier. Not to protect himself, but to see who was willing to look beyond and accept him... a barrier he always hoped his mom and dad would see through.

_Dammit! I'm just making myself depressed thinking these thoughts!_ Skull slapped his hands on both sides of his cheeks.

_Knock, knock_. "Kid! It's me Ramone!"

A small smiled graced Skull's face. He used to try let his facade drop now and then at his old home, but he would quickly reapply it feeling naked. With them, he felt accepted for the first time.

* * *

"Wow, this is actually kind of fun! I would question your training methods, but I don't care!" Skull exclaimed.

He was currently being 'forced' to play games. Chess, Risk, and other strategy board games. Skull positioned a chess piece only to exclaim happily, " Check mate!"

Ramone's mouth dropped. _This kid just beat the former Italy National Chess Champion! _

"Eh?" Skull's opponent exclaimed, "That was... Brilliant! I never saw that coming! It was an honor playing against you, sir. I've learned a lot, maybe now, I'll have a chance at beating that Reboyama*!"

"Reboyama?" Skull asked Ramone as the former champion was escorted out. Ramone looked at him and shrugged.

"Someone named Reboyama has been making his name known in the Chess World." Ramone scratched his chin, "I don't know why, but his name sounds familiar... Well, if it's important I'm sure I'd remember." He laughed.

"This is fun and all, but what does chess have to do with the mafia, do you play chess instead of killing each other?" Skull asked thoughtfully. _That wouldn't be bad._

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Ramone shaking. "Ramo-one? Are you oka-?"

"AHIHAHA! HAHA! Hihihi!" Ramone slapped Skull on the back. "Sorry kid, no. That was damn funny though! Mafia settling fights with chess! Hihihi... ."

"What Sir Ramone means is the point of all these games was to test your strategic ability." One of the subordinates present stated timidly.

Skull rose an eyebrow. "I see."

Ramone looked up struggling to keep his laughter down. "Yes. Seeing your performance has proven that you can become an excellent strategist! Maybe even our best, but don't let it get to your head! Oh, and just 'cause you'll be focusing on becoming a strategist doesn't mean you'll get to slack off with your fighting skills, all right?"

Skull nodded. _Thank god, I won't have to kill anyone!_

* * *

Skull's days were spent sparring and working on strategies. His few breaks were spent either riding his motorcycle or sleeping.

During one of the sparring sessions a bullet, that Skull failed to dodge, ripped through his shoulders. He screamed when he felt the searing metal rip through his flesh.

Ramone, who was now officially in charge of his training, ran to him and inspected him wound. He then called for someone to bring Skull to their medical center.

When they arrived Skull's wound had already scabbed over. If he wasn't in so much pain Skull would've laughed at their dumbfounded faces, especially Ramone's.

Skull resisted to itch his arm to not reopen his wound. He stared at his now irritated skin, fingers twitching as it slowing, really slowly, healed. Once healed, Skull tore his eyes from the repaired skin.

"Is that supposed to happen?" He asked nervously, but he wasn't dumb enough to actually believe what just happened was normal. He knew that such an extreme healing rate wasn't physically possible. _Well, I guess it is possible now,_ he thought numbly trying to think back.

He never got hurt often and he never got sick, so he never noticed that when he did receive a rare cut disappeared almost immediately.

Ramone sat their dazed. _Holy shit. Not only was this kid a genius, but a mutant or something. _He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Skull looked at Ramone who was struggling to find words. "Maybe..." the muscle man started.

Skull leaned in.

"… you have super powers."

Skull nearly fell off his chair, but quickly regained balance.

"OI! I know it sounds crazy, but that's some crazy shit that just happened. You must be super human or something!" Ramone sputtered blushing. As a side note, pink did not suit the mafioso's face.

The doctor, Gerard, who was looking at him adjusted his glasses. "This is the first time I've seen anything like this. Because of the rapid rate of healing it almost looked as if you're body absorbed it." He thought for a moment, "If you could do something like that you wouldn't need much of a defense, as your body would heal almost immediately."

_I guess that be cool, but it still hurts like hell,_ Skull mentally whined. He felt someone ruffling his hair.

"That's amazing kid."

"B-boss! Shouldn't you be working?" stuttered Ramone. Vittorio smiled. "I needed a breather and wanted to see how our newest recruit was doing."

Skull looked up, "Hey, _Old Man_." A vein popped on the Carcassa bosses forehead and his smiled became more strained.

"Must you call me 'Old Man'? I'm only in my 40's ya' know."

Skull smirked, "Must you call me 'kid'? I'm technically a teenager ya' know."

Vittorio sighed defeated. "Fine, I'll call you Skull if you show some respect and call me boss or Terzo*. Okay, _Skull_?"

Skull mock saluted, "As you wish, _boss_."

* * *

"God dammit! Stop trying to kill me Ramone!" Skull shouted running.

"Kid- I mean, Skull get back here! We have to improve your absorption rate!" Ramone shouted chasing after Skull.

"Why would I willingly let someone break my arm?" The purplette screamed back.

"For training, ki- Skull!" Ramone yelled raising a sludge hammer. Skull's eyes bulged.

* * *

In his office the third boss of the Carcassa family spilled his pen ink when he heard a resounding scream of "NOOO! YOU'RE INSANE!".

Did he mention that his chandelier fell? No? Well it did. The fragile crystal broke into little shards.

One million dollars gone.

* * *

**(A/N) Why did you have to kill the chandelier Skull! Why? TT_TT**

*** I can't remember Reborn's chess alias, - or if he even had one for that matter - so I went with Reboyama. If anyone knows please let me know!**

*** Terzo is third in Italian.**

**I ended this chapter on a lighter note, so hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Ciao~ Ciao~!**


	5. The First to Ask

_Act Five: The First to Ask  
_

* * *

At age sixteen, Skull became officially known as Skull the Immortal.

Why you ask? Well, during his stay with the Carcassa he found himself bored during his rare breaks in his usually busy schedule. So he did what he loved. Ride.

But soon he found himself doing much more than that. He did stunts, broke records, and constantly put his life in danger. These stunts often lead to dangerous situations.

For example, when he was diving into the Atlantic Ocean from a plane a ten thousand feet up the force of the impact would've killed anyone, but Skull survived and just came out with a mild cold due to the freezing water, and his cold quickly disappeared too.

Another time was when he was attempting to break the fastest motorcycle speed record. He had just reached 367.65 miles per hour and rising, when he had hit a small rock. Usually such a small insignificant rock wouldn't do anything, but because of his speed Skull's bike flew up throwing him off.

He was thrown into the cement divider on the freeway, his body smashing right through it and landing on the asphalt on the other side, and got right back up, absorbing the damage.

Skull was jokingly compared to an immortal and the title stuck, and with that followed Skull from Hell. He honestly had no idea where that one came from.

He became widely known as a stuntman and his profits went to the Carcassa Famiglia.

* * *

"Skull. In my office. NOW." Seethed the third Carcassa boss. Skull knew full well what made his boss so angry. He didn't know however, how his boss would react to reason behind Skull's behavior.

"Now," said Vittorio sitting down. "Would you mind telling me why you acted like _that_ to the boss of the Red Tail's gang?"

Skull nervously pulled at his lip chain. "Um, well, that... that's just how I've be-been for a while?" he offered. Vittorio cocked an eyebrow.

"Skull, what are you talking about? I've never seen you act like this before!" He slammed his hands down on his desk, "I need an explanation for such outrageous behavior that cost us a possible alliance!"

The purplette shrunk back and bit his lip, thinking. _I can't- no I don't want to make up a lie. I won't lie to boss, the Carcassa. They may be a bunch a criminals, but they were the first and only I don't feel the need to pretend with._

With those last thoughts Skull opened his mouth and spoke to the man who saved him from his own lies.

"We-well, you see back before I was forced to join the famiglia, that's how I used to... act. " Skull quickly looked down.

Every time he thought of the past his heart clenched. Especially when he thought about _them_. _I miss them._

Vittorio calmed down. He had long since grown attached to the kid and he couldn't stand seeing Skull's helpless expression. "Used to? Why?"

Skull trained his eyes on a pen on Vittorio's desk. He started sweating, highly aware of his bosses eyes trained on him.

"Skull, tell me."

Skull tugged at his jumpsuit taking a long breath. "I gu-guess if you want to hear, I'll tell you."

Carcassa Vittorio became the first that Skull told his story to. The first to ask.

* * *

"Wahh! How touching! To think that Skull could be so selfless!" Ramone wailed. Surrounding family members were crying too finding new respect for their young commanding officer.

Vittorio had asked Skull for permission to tell the family, and he reluctantly agreed.

Skull walked into the training room and gaped. It was full of sobbing mafioso. _I know boss told them, but I didn't think they would have such an extreme reaction._

"SKULL!" Cried Ramone. The muscly man tackling him.

"Gya! Ramone you're heavy; get off!" Skull yelped. For such a big man Ramone could be really emotional. Ramone reluctantly stopped hugging Skull and helped him up.

"Sorry for that." Ramone muttered before smiling evilly.

"So, how about some training?" Skull looked at him. Did Ramone just say _training? How could he call such blatant sadism training?_

Ramone chucked four meat cleavers at Skull who dodged, and when Ramone pulled out javelins he then preceded to run for his life.

Two thoughts passed through Skull's mind: _Where the hell did he get those from? _and _This is gonna hurt._

And unfortunately his second foreboding thought came true.

* * *

It was his nineteenth birthday. Skull rolled over on his bed; Vittorio had given him the day off. He let his mind drift off.

It had been about four years since he had last seen their smiling faces. Heard their voices. He didn't particularly care for his birthday, but his parents loved celebrating it.

His mother would hug him the first thing in the morning until his father pointed out Skull was turning blue. She would then have the chefs make a cake, each year with a new theme. The last birthday he celebrated with them the cake was motorcycle theme.

They would sing happy birthday, he would blow out the candles making a wish, and they ate together.

_I wish I could just see them once without putting them in danger._

Skull rolled onto his back staring at the Carcassa symbol on ceiling tapestry.

Even though everyone in his family learned about his arrogant, selfish, and crybaby act around others, that didn't mean that he stopped.

In fact, it became one best kept secrets among their famiglia. It made them feel happy that they were the only one's that saw Skull's real self. Smart, childish, and hardworking were what they saw him as.

From time to time they would also see Skull's darker sides too. It scared them shitless. These sides only came out when Skull was pushed to a certain point. Luckily, this deadly point was rare for Skull to reach.

A faint presence appeared. Skull stiffened, but soon let his tension recede.

"Who is it?" Skull croaked not bothering getting up from his bed. A laugh was heard and a man wearing a mask and a checker tattoo came out of the shadows.

"Wow, a bit relaxed, aren't you?" The checkered face man said, "The others were so tense. What a nice change."

"And why should I be?" Skull asked.

"I could be here to kill you, like so many want." The strange man pointed out.

Skull laughed, "You have no killing intent nor can I feel any bad intention. No reason in getting worked up over nothing." The man chuckled pulling out a clear pacifier and twirling it on a finger.

_A pacifier?_ Skull would've laughed if in any other situation.

"I am collecting the world's strongest, the I Prescelti Sette."

Skull chocked on his spit._ The world's strongest?_ _He was one of them?_

The checker face brought out a map, "Go here to meet up with the others." He laid the map on the nightstand then turned walking away.

"Wait!" Skull shouted. The man stopped, but didn't turn. "Why should I go? There's no reason for me to, and I can't possibly among the 'strongest'."

"It's vital that everyone is present. And trust me, you are qualified, more so than others may think."

And with that the man disappeared.

* * *

**(A/N) First off, an apology. I've been trying to make these chapters longer, but I just can't seem to. Secondly, what do you think about the story's pace? I'm worried that I'm going to fast and skipping around to much, so let me know what you guys think please!**

**Ciao~ Ciao~!**


	6. The Strongest

_Act Six: The Strongest_

* * *

Lal, the Special Forces' ace.

Fon, master of Kempo.

Verde, a genius scientist who is said to be the reincarnation of Da Vinci.

The bender of magic, the Esper Viper.

Luce, a shaman said to posses the power of divination.*

And Reborn, known as the world's greatest hitman.

_They're all definitely qualified for being known as the 'strongest', but I still don't get why I'm here! He said to 'go meet up with the others', but is he out of his mind! You can tell just by looking that this team isn't compatible at all! _

Skull scowled trying to think about what he heard about their personalities.

_Let's see, Lal is known as a slave driver, so she's probably really strict. Fon, uh, just heard that he's supposedly respectful and really good at flattery. Verde, well he's no secret, everyone knows he's a science lunatic. Viper, I heard she's* extremely greedy, but that's it. Luce's apparently a saint. Reborn... not much information about him except he's respected in the mafia world._

_God, everyone's so tense and silent. I could be riding my bike, updating the mansions traps, or anything would be more productive than this staring contest!_

He tugged at his chain with and started tapping his fingers not being used to the inactivity. Everyone's eyes went to Skull as he got up and made his way to the door.

"U-um... wait!" Luce grabbed onto his arm. Skull stopped surprised and looked at the woman, and she smiled.

"We should start with introductions first. I'm Luce!"

"... Skull." he mumbled and stared at her arm disconcerted, "Could you... let go, uh, please?" Luce's eyes widened and quickly let go.

"I'm sorry Skull-kun, I forgot I was holding on!" Skull flinched at his name. The way she said it reminded him of his mother.

"I know most of us have heard of everyone, but you should all still introduce yourselves, for formalities." Luce said looking expectingly around.

The rest glanced at each other seeing who would speak first, and it was Fon. "Ni hao everyone," He bowed, "I am Fon. Nice to meet you." He nodded at Lal telling her to speak.

_He seems polite...  
_

"Lal Mirch." She stated simply and glanced at her neighbor.

_She does seem like the strict type._

"Mu, I'm Viper." Viper said pulling out money and starting to count it. Skull managed to hold in a sweat drop.

_Definitely greedy._

The last two sat in silence until the green-headed one looked around. "Hmm?" He pushed up his glasses, "Oh, My name's Verde, but you already knew that."

_He's really smug._

Everyone looked at the fedora wearing man who was smirking now. "I don't think I need to introduce myself as I am quite famous, but I am Reborn, the world's greatest hit man."

_Wow, I think his head just doubled in size._

Luce clapped her hands together. "Well, that man said that we would be working together, so we should get to know each other better. Ah, I know! I'll go get some drinks! What would you guys like?"

Everyone glanced at her suspiciously, but Skull didn't feel any ill intent in her actions. If anything she was bubbling with happiness.

"Water would be fine miss." Skull said sitting down. Luce laughed happy that someone wasn't paranoid. "Oh, Skull-kun, please call me Luce!" Skull cringed again at the way Luce said his name.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

"Oolong tea please, if it wouldn't be any trouble." Fon said.

Verde sighed, " I am parched, so I would like some water too."

Viper looked up from her money, " Mu, Strawberry milk will be fine."

Reborn's fedora made a shadow cast over his eyes, "An expresso, please... Miss Luce."

"Water will do for me too." Lal said.

Luce squealed in delight at the progress and ran to the kitchen, and came out almost immediately with a tray of drinks. It was impressive how fast she got them done considering she had to make tea and an expresso.

She laid the drinks in front of the person who asked for them. No one wanted to drink though, thinking of all the different poisons or drugs that could be in them.

Unlike the others Skull didn't bother worrying about possible poisons and downed the water. Ramone had checked to see if his body also had a defense against most poisons. Needless to say, it did.

The others, excluding Luce who was glad someone was drinking, stared at Skull in shock. Only one thought going through their minds: _Is this kid an idiot?_

They continued to study him and concluded that their was indeed no poison... in his drink at least.

Verde studied his glass before deeming it safe and taking a gulp. Lal and Fon then decided that it was safe and took hesitant sips of their cups. Viper also took a sip of her milk.

Reborn was the only one who had yet to take a sip and Luce giggled, "Geez, Reborn-san, I didn't put anything in it."

He hesitantly brought the expresso and drank a bit. "It's good. Thank you." Reborn placed his cup down and looked directly at Skull who froze under the hit man's gaze.

He mentally panicked. _Why is he looking at me? _

"I was wondering." Reborn started.

"Y-yes?" Skull stuttered. _Shit, I'm doing it again! _Reborn's eyes narrowed.

"I see you are an idiot. It's amazing that a mere stuntman even got recognized as the supposed strongest. I can see how everyone else got here, but you? Pathetic." He scoffed.

_Stuntman? I only do that as a side job..._

"Wha-?" Skull started. "Reborn-san! You shouldn't be so rude; Skull-kun is just a child!" Luce scolded. Skull flinched again. He couldn't help it when he was being called Skull-kun like that.

Reborn glared at her. "That's why I said that. He's a mere child. He has no connection nor business with the mafia like us." He hissed.

_Really? Shouldn't he of all people know that I'm at least in the mafia?_

"Miss Luce," Fon said gently laying a hand on her shoulder, "He is just a child and it's wrong to bring children into such a dangerous world."

_But I'm in it already. _Skull felt his heart sink a bit. He knew now why he had come now. It wasn't out of curiosity like the others, but he had hoped that maybe, just, maybe he could be accepted by others outside of the Carcassa.

"Tch, fine I'm going. I don't even know why that man even told me to come." Skull stood up and walked out.

Luce was about to stop him from leaving again but Fon gripped her shoulder tighter and shook his head. She stopped and watched Skull leave.

Everyone tensed again until Verde spoke, "I wonder why that checkered face man invited a child when he said specifically he was only inviting the strongest." He cocked his head scratching his chin, "Now that I think about it, he looks familiar, but I never caught his name."

Luce smiled sadly, "That was Skull-kun."

"Skull... Oh, I know where I've seen him!" Verde exclaimed.

Reborn smirked, "I didn't know you were interested in stunt shows, Verde."

"What? No. I'm only interested in science."

Fon frowned. "Then how else would you hear of him Verde? He's known for being a stunt man."

Verde looked at them incredulously. "Really? You must be overrated Reborn if you didn't know he was part of the mafia."

Reborn twitched. _My information was flawed? He's still a weakling regardless... Damn cocky Scientist calling me overrated._

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What?" They all shouted excluding Viper, who continued counting money, and Reborn, who was still ranting in his head about Verde.

Verde chuckled. "Yes, I remember now, when the Carcassa boss came to ask for some of my technology, seeing him with them. He must be one of their subordinates."

Luce was crestfallen. Even Skull, someone so young, was part of their violent world.

Lal got up. "I'm going." She stated walking out the door. Everyone looked abruptly at her stopping their conversation about the youngest member.

Viper, Verde, and Fon left right after her. Only Fon bothered saying goodbye.

Leaving Luce and Reborn.

"Good bye then, Miss Luce." Reborn said tipping his hat.

Luce smile was strained " Good bye, Reborn-san."

* * *

A slam resounded throughout the Carcassa mansion; it was caused by Skull's door. Skull's lock clicked and he jumped onto his bed burying his face into the pillows.

Was it really because of his age or the fact that he was weak? _Maybe it's a combination of both. _He thought bitterly.

They were right though. He didn't belong with them. He wasn't as strong as them, as smart, or as wise.

He turned and looked at the Carcassa symbol on the ceiling. _Skull-kun~!_ Tears rolled onto his cheeks. _Wah~! Skull-kun you look so cool!_ Why did Luce have to remind him of her? It wasn't fair that she was unintentionally punishing him like that.

Those people, looked down on him. Even Luce didn't try to keep him there. They saw him as a child, someone who didn't belong. _I was foolish to think that maybe others would be able to accept me._

Skull unwillingly drifted off to sleep with those last thoughts.

* * *

_Poke. _"Ugh... go away." _Poke_. " Leave me alone... ." _Poke. _

Skull shot out of bed irritated. "I told you I don't want to be disturbed." Skull fumed releasing a mass amount of killing intent.

"Hahaha! He's awake Checkerface-sama!" A man exclaimed with a permanent looking smile on his face. Skull's killing intent immediately vanished when he saw an unknown man, but reappeared once he saw the man with the checkered-pattern face again.

"What do you want." he hissed. _That man called him Checkeredface, how amusing._

Checkeredface chuckled, "What a wonderful aura you have. It really does show how qualified you are." He pulled out a paper and placed it in front of Skull. "Now that all of you have met I would like you all to meet me here. So I'll see you the-"

"No." Skull interrupted.

Checkeredface frowned. He was saying no? This would ruin all his plans! "Why not?" He asked irritated.

Skull looked at his ceiling. "They don't want me there. I didn't belong anyway, so no point in going against them. It's what they wish."

"You will go." He stated angrily. "If you don't you'll ruin everything."

"Checkerface-sama!" The smiling man started panicking.

Skull stared at them. "What?"

Checkerface bowed mockingly, "I guess I have no choice but to tell you! You see you all will become the Arcobaleno! Congratulations! I was going to tell everyone at the same time, but it seems, no I know this is the only way to get you to come."

"Huh, Arcobaleno?" Skull asked.

"The seven strongest, each possessing a different dying will flame!" He exclaimed.

Skull froze. This guy knew about the flames? Ramone had taught him all about the dying will flames over the years and even how to use his, the Cloud flame.

"You are going to become the Cloud Arcobaleno!" Checkerface exclaimed.

Skull shook his head feverishly. "No, I can't. I already told you." Skull croaked, "They won't accept me."

Checkerface glanced at him. "They can't do it without you. Everyone must be present. If everyone isn't they might not be able to accept the power and still live."

He froze nearly forgetting to breath.

"All of the soon-to-be Arcobaleno's power will be combined, but without you the cloud pacifier won't be able to be accepted and the Arcobaleno as a whole would be rejected."

Skull's eyes widened. "Transformation? What are you talking about?"

Checkerface sighed. Explaining to him what would happen was dangerous, because he could tell the others, but this was the fastest way.

"When you all become the Arcobaleno, you will be cursed. Your bodies will change into those of infants. It is important that you all accept your roles in order help balance the power of the Tri-Ni-Sette. Like I said, without you their they won't become Arcobaleno, and the I Prescelti Sette can't go much longer without suitable vessels."

_He makes it sound like the world is going to end. Well, if I had a choice I wouldn't really mind becoming a baby versus something horrible happening... wait! Why am I thinking like this? They hate me! _He bit his lip. _That's not entirely true, Luce was nice... like mother. _

Skull straightened his back "Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

**(A/N) Yay! I made it longer than the last chapter! Oh, and thank you for the feed back, I always appreciate it. ^_^ I know Checkerface was OOC, but that seemed like one of the few ways Skull would go after the rejection. By the way, sorry it took so long. I'm moving, so I don't have much time to write as usual. It doesn't help either that I have this bad habit of only writing when it's late. I seriously finished this at 4 am - I had to wake up at 7 - and I do that pretty much every time I write.  
**

*** The Description of the Acrobaleno was from chapter 350 during Reborn's dream. I just left out Skull's description and added Reborn's. ^^**

*** I don't know Viper's gender, but I think Viper's adult form looks very feminine, so I'm going with female. Sorry to those who believe Viper's male; just replace all the female pronouns referring to Viper with male pronouns in your head!**

**Ciao~ Ciao~!**


	7. Anger Management

_Act Seven: Anger Management_

* * *

Skull had informed his boss of the first meeting, but he thought it was just an excuse to take a break. So how was he going to break it to him that it was serious?

He chewed the inside of his lip thinking of all the possible scenario's.

* * *

_~ Imagination ~_

"_Hey boss! I have to go now to a super important meeting that a man with a checker tattoo on his face guilt tripped me into going to! See 'ya"_

_His boss would look up, " Sure, Skull! You can leave right away, when you spin that pile of hay into gold!"_

_And Rumpelstiltskin will appear and everything will be unicorns and fairytales._

* * *

He choked on air. _Did I really just think that...? Sometimes I wish my mom didn't force me to listen to all those little kid stories. I knew it would come back to haunt me._

Skull looked at the ocean. Now, how did he end up in the middle of the ocean in a teensy little boat?

_Blurp, blurp, blurp, blurp, blurp. _

"What's up with all the bubbl- AHfrglemphu!" He gurgled when his row boat turned over knocking him into the water. Skull's head bobbed to the surface his eyebrow twitching at the sight before him.

"Ignore it Skull, a little octopus is not laughing at you. You're just imagining weird things again." The octopus seemed to laugh louder at this.

Skull glared at the small creature, "Please refresh my memory, how do you make stewed octopus again?" The animal paled and stopped its laughing noises only to make pathetic whimpering sounds while shaking.

"Huh? Wait uh, I'm sorry, uh, octopus! You caught me at the wrong time!" The tiny red creature looked up hopefully. "You do look delicious though..."

The octopus's eyes bulged and it started to panicked. Skull realized what he said wrong and shook his arms. "Not that I would eat you or anything! I swear!" It looked at Skull and they stared for what could have been ages.

Then the octopus hesitantly made its way to him. Skull took a long look at it and concluded it was too adorable for its own good.

He nearly jumped, except for the fact he was in water, when the little guy snuggled into his arms.

In that moment, he knew that he didn't want to let go of that little octopus, and Skull didn't.

Skull brought the cute bundle of tentacles to the Carcassa mansion.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" the Carcassa boss asked.

"I said, ' I'll be out for the next couple of days because I was told to meet with the strongest.'" Skull repeated.

Even with him repeating that Vittorio was still unable to comprehend. "B-but is Reborn, THE Reborn really going to be there? And not just him, but LAL MIRCH, FON, LUCE, VIPER, and VERDE?"

_Dear god, his boss was loud._ Skull nodded, and his boss continued.

"AND APPARENTLY YOU'RE ONE OF THE STRONGEST?" He screeched.

Skull looked at the new chandelier fixture. They always needed to get a new one. Seriously, they broke on a daily basis. "Supposedly..."

His boss started panicking, "I thought it was a joke when you told me about the meeting a week ago! This is just absurd! Impossible! I know you're strong, but that strong? The others will kill you! Especially Reborn! He's Vongola! VONGOLA! You'll die for sure!"

_Of course the Vongola hate us. Carcassa deals drugs, harms the innocent, and helps ships humans. I would too if I didn't know you, and even then..._

"You also have duties here too! Just that one day you took off the Italian military was able to get a lot of our men and goods. Someone was also able to hack into our system, and you still need to finish the recovering the files and take care of that pathetic squid!"

_Did he just call the little guy pathetic and a squid?_

"So you can't leave, Skull!" His bossed sobbed hopping from his chair and clinging onto Skull's leg. Skull twitched.

_Irritating. _"Look, _Vittorio_." Skull ground out.

Vittorio froze hesitantly looking up, it was never good when Skull called him by his first name. Nope, not good, at all.

Skull pried Vittorio off and lifted him off the ground by his collar. "First of all, the little guy is an octopus not a squid, and considering that he is mine, you will not use pathetic when referring to him." He paused.

Vittorio gulped mentally noting not to insult Skull's odd pet choice.

Skull continued, "Secondly, I have no choice but to go. I don't want to, but if I don't something bad will happen. I'm not sure what exactly. However, from what Checkerface was implying it could affect this entire world-"

"Skull, do you expect me to believe such bullshit?" The Carcassa interrupted. Skull's eyes narrowed and he slammed Vittorio into the wall. Hard.

A loud crack resounded when his bosses' head snapped back into the surface. Vittorio just shivered barely managing to keep a shriek of pain in as he looked into Skull's glowing eyes.

Skull's dying will never had its flame visible; the only sign of him going into dying will mode was his eyes, but it didn't have a drastic affect on the color considering his eyes were naturally purple. Only a few in the Carcassa could actively access the flames. Sadly, the boss wasn't one of the,

He couldn't help but be a little grateful. At least this time Skull only slammed him into the wall. Last time, he was yanked from behind his desk and thrown out the door. He broke his arm along with his pinky finger, hip bone, nose, and collar bone.

Skull had apologized for two months straight, but still never got over the fact of what he had done in his rage. The kid had issues.

"Do _not_ interrupt me." the purplette hissed. Vittorio shook his head hurriedly up and down. Issues was an understatement.

Skull lowered his boss until he touched the floor, but still held onto his collar.

"I will be going. I don't want to, but I it's important." Skull stated and let go of the Carcassa boss.

Vittorio and Skull's eyes meet, and for a second Vittorio prayed to every deity he has ever heard of for his young subordinate not to kill him.

"Make sure to have a list of what I need to do when I get back. Look after the little guy for me." Skull walked out.

Vittorio fell to his knees and picked up the phone, trying to slow his rapid heart pace.

He heard a "Yes, Terzo?" from the other side.

"Find-find the best a-anger management therapist f-for the kid... preferably one with fighting experience." He breathed in shakily, "... and possibly a career counselor for me."

"... okay, boss?" Was the unsure reply before he hung up.

* * *

The sun was blazing down on the barren canyon. _If the little guy came with me he would be fried. That sounds so goo- no! You can't eat the little guy! Even if he would be delicious. _Skull thought as he walked up the mountain.

Unfortunately, his motorcycle wasn't able fit through some of the narrow paths and he had to leave it behind.

He pulled at his bodysuit, which was sticking uncomfortably to his skin, and adjusted his helmet. His helmet was still on, because he couldn't find it in himself to look at the others in the eye. Was he insecure at the thought of being rejected, again?

Yes, very.

Hopefully, Luce would at least tolerate his presence.

"I didn't think you would come." A smooth voice rang out. Skull glanced up and saw it was Reborn.

_Reborn must really be as good as they say because I didn't notice his presence at all._

Reborn stroked one of his sideburns, and Skull couldn't but think about how they managed to bounce back perfectly. "You still are a kid, regardless of the fact that you're in the Carcassa Famiglia."

He smirked cockily, which pissed Skull off slightly. _Don't try to punch the world's greatest hit man in the face, Skull. _

_...When did I have to speaking to myself as if I was a two-year-old? No, I think the question should be, when did I start to need to so I wouldn't do something rash?_

"You being a part of the Carcassa even down grades you from a kid into a lackey. How nice it'll be to have another lackey."

"L-lackey?" He sputtered alarmed, "Like hell I'm nobody's lackey! What are you an abusive sempai?"

Reborn aimed a pistol at him, "I guess that makes me 'Reborn-sempai' to you then..."

Skull's mouth dropped. Was he serious?

Reborn's smirk widened, "... _lackey_." Skull clenched his fists for a second coming to a silent decision.

He waved his hands frantically around. "Fine I'll call Reborn-sempai, but I'm The Great Skull-sama! Not just some lackey!"

Now, Skull was glad for his helmet despite the heat, because it hid his blushing face. _It's really embarrassing to do this in front of him._

Reborn kicked Skull in the back of the head stifling a laugh. _The Great Skull-sama? This kid just got more pitiful and bothersome._

"Gah! That hurt!" Skull shrieked feigning pain._ I never thought I'd be grateful for Ramone for putting my body through abuse, but thank you Ramone! Because I bet that kick would've knocked out most people._

Reborn 'tch'ed and continued onward.

Someone placed a hand on Skull's shoulder. "Skull-kun?" His body went rigid not hearing those words spoken by Luce, but by his mother and father.

"Yes?" He squeaked. Luce frowned, _why does Skull-kun sound __apprehensive__? Surely, there isn't a reason to be anxious?_ She thought.

Skull took a deep breath and made his shoulders relax. "Hah hah, Luce-san do you think you could remove your hand again...? It's a bit weird, 'ya know?"

"Oh!" Luce exclaimed, thinking that Skull must have been just uncomfortable with being touched. A lot of them had trust issues anyway.

"I'm sorry Skull-kun! We should hurry up any way! Reborn-san already left."

Skull shifted uneasily. It would be rude for him to say anything about how Luce addressed him, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings...

"Of course, Luce-san! Let's go although I don't want to see stupid Reborn-sempai!" He shouted. Luce smiled refraining from hugging Skull who looked absolutely adorable.

"Skull-kun, why not call me Luce-nee instead." Luce exclaimed and looked at Skull flashing her puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

"Uh, sure?" Skull muttered unable to defy that look. Maybe he was pathetic.

Luce clapped her hands in glee.

She looked at him smiling. "Okay, then let's go, Skull-kun."

Skull nodded automatically. Luce... Luce-nee. The corners of his mouth turned upwards forming a small serene smile.

* * *

Everyone stood there. Scratch that.

One martial artist was meditating.

One pregnant woman was trying to converse with a hit man.

One hit man was glaring at the ground impatiently ignoring said woman.

One insane scientist was babbling intelligent nonsense.

One officer was scoffing at how she could be training.

One blonde-haired trainee was currently hiding behind a boulder.

And one illusionist was... well use your imagination.

And there stood Skull, leaning on a rock, waiting for a certain man to arrive.

While waiting, Skull was thinking. Of what you may ask, is so important pass through his thoughts? Simple. A name for the little guy.

_Tako maybe? Nah, I'll always think of Takoyaki. Squishy? Ink? Annoying Cute Octopus? Does that count as a name? He kind of reminds me of the octopus in one of the King Kong movies. When it was small at least. What was its name again? Gah! Who would've thought naming an octopus would be so hard?  
_

A foot connected with Skull's head, forcing him out of his thoughts and face first into the dirt. _Did Reborn have to really do that?_

"Yes, I did." _Trying to pretend you can read minds? What an irritating hit man you are, Reborn._

"Reborn-san, please don't treat Skull-kun like that. You'll hurt him." Luce berated.

Lal snorted, "He needs training."

Luce looked at Skull concerned. "Skull-kun, are you all right?" Skull nodded and got up dusting his jump suit.

She smiled brightly. "That's goo-" _Tap, tap, tap._

Everyone tensed up ready for an attack. They then saw it was Checkerface. Skull clenched his hands.

Verde adjusted his glasses, "So you've finally arrived Checkerface. It's rude to keep us waiting."

Checkerface smirked. "Shall we get started?"

"Mu, will you get to the point?" Viper asked impatiently.

"I have asked all of you to gather here to accept your roles as Arcobaleno." Checkerface said gravely. "All you have to do is accept the power of the I Prescelti Sette."

The others looked perplexed, except Skull who had already decided to resign himself to his fate.

Reborn was the first to speak. His fedora shadowed his black eyes. "Arcobaleno? The I Prescelti Sette? Explain."

"Oh, The I Prescelti is a part of the Tri Ni Sette that you all will be able to accept. Once you accept this power a pacifier will appear marking you as an Arcobaleno, the strongest in the world."

The to be Arcobaleno stared - except Skull of course - one sentence ringing through their minds: _The strongest in the world._

Some only thought it was natural ( Reborn, Lal, Verde, and Viper), while others were modest (Fon and Luce).

While everyone was occupying their minds, Skull saw a man with a camouflage headband sticking out from behind a boulder. He was looking proudly at Lal. _Weird._

"So will you accept?" Checkerface's voice rang out.

"I don't see the harm in it, so yes. I'm grateful that you have acknowledged me for such a position." Fon bowed respectfully.

"That will be a yes from me too, Mister Checkerface." Luce stated.

"Why not? It seems interesting." Was Verde's reply.

Lal curtly replied, "Hmph, just get it over with."

"Mu, fine. This power you'll grant me will serve as payment." Viper agreed.

"Whatever," Skull muttered staring at his reflection from his helmet glass. _This will probably be the last time I look like this..._

Reborn stayed silent. Everyone looked at him waiting for his answer. He stayed in what seemed like deep thought for one minute, before saying, "I accept."

Checkerface grinned and gestured for them to gather around him. Once they gathered he pulled out the clear pacifier.

"What is tha-" Verde started asking, but then the pacifier emitted a bright light engulfing them.

At the same moment everyone felt that there was no turning back; their lives would forever be changed. That's when they all felt a burning pain as their bodies protested. Their bones, organs, _everything_ shrank.

Who exactly was screaming, no one could figure out if it was themselves or someone else.

Skull was trying to absorb whatever was causing him so much pain, but he couldn't locate exactly what was causing it. He was hunched over when he saw another shadow jump into the light and push someone out. The blonde man.

The light faded and with it Checkerface, their forms, and their pain.

Skull wheezed heavily and looked around at what are now the Arcobaleno. If he himself wasn't in the same predicament, he could've laughed. They looked ridiculous chibified.

Fon, for once, looked like he wanted to go on a rampage, a cute one.

Luce was in a state of shock, an adorable one.

Reborn was in a state that could only be described as pitiful, self pity never looked so cute.

Verde was knocked unconscious because of the pain, somehow the cuteness outweighed the creepiness.

Lal was gasping for air shaking violently, rather adorably in her chibi form.

The blonde man was collapsed in her place, adorably unknown to Skull still.

Viper was on the ground tangled in her robes, like everyone else, adorable.

_Too much fucking cuteness._ Was the only thing registering in Skull's mind.

The newly made Arcobaleno didn't move, until Skull couldn't wait any longer and got up. They jumped, minus Verde, the blonde, and Viper of course.

"Where are you going? We need to fix this." Reborn spat at Skull.

Skull glared at him. "Well, _Reborn-sempai_, I'm going back to my famiglia. If you think you can fix this, go ahead, but in the mean time I'm going home."

Fon, Lal, and Luce looked at him astounded.

"Skull-san, how can you say that? Our bodies..." Fon murmured. Skull stood still unsure of how to reply.

What was he supposed to say, 'I already knew this would happen'?

He finally said something, it was a stupid, he should've said nothing and left just then. "I don't care. I have work to do."

They stayed their staring until Verde, Viper, and the blonde soldier stirred. Upon assessing the tension the trio wondered why everyone was staring at Skull.

Skull was starting to get irritated with all the looks. It was unnerving, like he had a laser pinter on his head.

Reborn seemed to rapidly lose his 'cool hitman-like charm' and shot at Skull. The purplette shrieked in surprise diving out of the way.

"'I don't care.'" Reborn mocked shooting more rounds at Skull, "'I have work to do.'" His gun ran out of bullets. Reborn chucked the gun at Skull's head barely missing. He then collapsed onto his knees shaking.

Skull trembled slightly._ I've never heard of him like this before. I should go..._

He turned and hastily made his way out of the canyon.

The other Arcobaleno stayed there for much longer, until they slowly left returning to their lives. Except Reborn, who went into exile.

* * *

**( A/N) I can't believe I nearly forgot Oodako! Thank god I noticed before it was too late. Also, yay for my longest chapter as of now! Took forever to write, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait, kind of lost inspiration for a while, so I was really grateful for BlueCapricorn's helpful review! It got me concentrated on my fic again. :3**

**Now to answer some of your questions:**

**Ginshi-chan: I wasn't trying to portray Luce as mean, if that's what you meant Ginshi-chan, but more of how she just reminded Skull of his parents **

**BlueCapricorn: Thanks for telling me Skull's helmet says's Carcassa on it ( Well during his introduction at least). An interesting tidbit, but I don't really want to incorporate it. You also pointed out I haven't really gone into Skull's 'dark side'. I tried to show you guys this 'darker side' of him in this chapter. On Skull's flame, I kind of mentioned it in this chapter, and for those of you that didn't get the gist that the 'object' he uses is his own body. I was also messaged about his name by Blue, and how it's English and questioned his origins. In my story Skull is a mix of Japanese and French, thus the made up last name Semblant, which is French. If you want a reason why his parents named him Skull, they're actors, haha, actors give their kids wired names. I can't answer all of your deductions, because it'll take up too much space here. Sorry!**

**Remember, there hasn't been much revealed about Skull, so I've made up a lot.**

**Ciao~ Ciao~!**


	8. Goodbye Our Sky

_Act Eight: Goodbye Our Sky_

* * *

To say that the Carcassa famiglia were surprised at Skull's appearance was an understatement. They gaped so much that their jaws dislocated. They stared so much that their eyes dried up and turned to stone...

Okay, that was an over exaggeration, but it sounds way better than 'they gaped' and 'they stared,' right?

Their ace. Skull. The man feared by death himself. Was. An. Infant.

The Terzo was actually a bit happy. At this size, maybe Skull wouldn't be able to send him to the hospital.

After about five minutes flat he figured out how wrong he was. Vittorio managed to piss off Skull. Again.

When he woke up the next day in the hospital his pride was a hurt a bit more than usual. Who wouldn't when a baby sends you to the ICU?

* * *

Boredom. A word so simple, but yet so agonizing when experienced.

Skull had long since tuned out the droning monotone. _What did he do to ever deserve such punishment?_ He may have gone overboard just a teensy bit, but he apologized over and over again. Geez, he's still upset over what he did, but... ANGER MANAGEMENT?

Please, he could manage his anger just... except that one time he.. and when he... oh and there was that summer... well fuck, maybe he did belong here.

He probably would've been a little bit okay with this if his boss hadn't had the audacity to schedule the sessions during the time he spent with Oodako. Skull smiled thinking about the octopus.

He had decided to name the little guy Oodako.

Why? Because within the first couple of weeks the adorable bundle of tentacles doubled in size, but he didn't stop there. The former tiny octopus was now six times Skull's size.

...That statement would've been much more amazing if he wasn't currently an infant. But still, Skull swore he saw the red octopus growing before his eyes.

" -ull? Skull? Are you even listening?"

The young mafioso's head shot up. " Huh? Uh... I mean, of course!"

The woman huffed. " Skull, how are you ever going to control your anger if you won't even listen! Can you even remember the anger management coping exercises?"

" Think of the positives, walk away, exercise, talk it out, distract myself, count to ten, write about it, deal with it later..." ..._kick them in the shins, chuck knives at their arteries, rupture their lungs. Wow, these sessions seriously make me think more violently._

" Have you had any progress not trying to kill your boss every now and then?" Skull choked. This woman was amazing; she could say any thing so casually, like she was pointing out an oddly shaped cloud.

He coughed a bit more before regaining his ability to speak. "Yes, I have, Ms. Maria. I've been able to not attempt to kill him recently." _Those techniques did surprisingly help somewhat._

The woman nodded curtly. Progress was good; it meant a bigger paycheck. " Good. Now that you're listening again let's con-"

_Ring, ring, ring!_ Maria clicked her tongue in annoyance. _Ring ring ring!_ " Just answer it Skull."

" Okay... Hello? L-LUCE-NEE? How have you been I haven't heard from you lately...? Oh... I see... I can be there by tonight... Jus- uh, I'll see you then... Yeah, I'll be there. Don't worry."

Skull got up. " Tell my boss that I went to Luce-nee's."

* * *

Skull gasped for air when he made it to the Giglio Nero mansion. One flight and two stolen cars later and he managed to make it before sundown. He would have to return those cars later, but the Bugatti might not make it back to the unfortunate woman who was pulled out its window; it would be so fun to drive around.

He knocked on the door and was taken to Luce's room by one of the men. Fon and Lal were there already. Reborn and Viper had disappeared without a trace after they became the Arcobaleno, Colonello was unreachable at Mafia Land, and Verde was too far deep in an experiment to even acknowledge anyone's existence.

Verde probably the only one who actually liked being an Arcobaleno. It created a whole new genre of experiments and hypothesis for him to test. Probably including a lot of live subjects... Eh, at least the mad scientist was enjoying himself, no matter how creepy the thought.

" Skull-kun... I'm glad you m-made it." A frail voice spoke. Skull's eyes widened.

" Luce-nee." Luce, in all of her former glory was reduced to spending her last days on her death bed.

Looking at her now, Skull was amazed that she even last this long. She had started showing the signs of her imminent death five years ago.

What was it fifteen years now since they had been cursed? It had to be somewhere around that time.

He and the other two gathered around. That was when he noticed the teenage girl holding Luce's hand. She looked just like Luce, only younger. If Skull remembered correctly this was Luce's daughter, Aria.

It wasn't only Aria there either. A few of Luce's famiglia stood around the room.

" Miss Luce, is there anything we can do for you to make you more comfortable?" Fon asked politely. She painfully shook her head.

" Just- stay here with me, I want-ed you all- to be here, but this- this is enough. Thank you- Fon. Lal. Skull-kun. And Aria I-I'm so sorry, but you need t-to be brave." Her voice cracked as tears poured out of her eyes, but nonetheless, Luce smiled.

The four stayed there in silence listening to Luce's harbored breathing become quieter until... it stopped. The Sky's curse that affected her lifespan had finally ended Luce's beloved life.

Aria was the first to cry. She sobbed and begged for her mother to come back, even though she knew it was worthless. Luce was gone.

The rest of the Giglio Nero Famiglia cried silently along.

Fon bowed his head sadly and cover Luce's head with the white sheets. Luce was special to all of them. She was their sky. She was Fon's dear friend, and he had lost her today.

Lal didn't speak because she prided herself in being a tough person, and if she spoke she wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep herself together. She had seen a lot of deaths, but somehow the smiling woman had made it into her heart. Lal looked up to Luce.

Skull felt his eyes water, but he didn't let his tears escape, he couldn't. When he had met Luce-nee he had thought she reminded him of his parents, but she was different in the end. She was gentle, kind, and accepting. To him Luce was the closest family he had besides the Carcassa. She was a loving sister to him.

The three Arcobaleno left with heavy hearts that night, but not one of them could cry. They had seen too much death already. Crying wouldn't bring her back.

* * *

In various places around the world the rest of the Arcobaleno stopped what they were doing and looked around. They could've sworn that for a second they had heard someone bidding them goodbye.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having writer's block! I didn't want to delay an update too long. Sometimes I wonder why I'm writing such an angsty story, even though I prefer comedy. **

**I don't make sense to myself. TT_TT**

**I'm having a lot of trouble with writing this story, so I'm thinking of ending it soon. I'm not sure how long I want to keep this going, but I feel that I've been dragging it out too long.  
**

**Thank you for all the support for this story so far!  
**

**Ciao~ Ciao~!**


	9. Maybe, Just Maybe

_Act Nine: Maybe, Just Maybe_

* * *

The news of Luce's death was spread far and fast that even Reborn heard it and left exile to attend the funeral.

Fon, Reborn, Verde, Lal, and Colonello were all there. They sat together on one of the front rows only missing Viper, but Skull had a feeling she was present just using her illusions to hide or disguise herself.

Skull stared at the one who was like his older sister. He felt that he should cry, but he couldn't cried. At least, not a real tear.

_Has the mafia desensitized me to this extent?_

No. He knew why. He didn't know how to let his emotions out in the form of tears; he had always produced them for show.

How he wanted to cry for real, like the others around, but he simply couldn't let the emotions flow through his eyes. Even when he was looking at Luce's body inside the coffin.

Luce's small fragile body was decorated with numerous white flowers. Skull couldn't help but think that she looked peaceful with that small smile, almost like she was sleeping.

His eyes shadowed over as he walked back to his seat, so no one could see his dry eyes. The fact that he couldn't even manage a real tear for his Luce-nee ashamed him deeply.

He watched as the rest of the Arcobaleno walked up to Luce's coffin.

He watched as Lal finally broke and let her loud cries to escape, no longer able to hold her strong exterior.

He watched as Fon sat down silently as tears leaked out of wide eyes.

He watched as Colonello attempted to comfort Lal while hiding his face in her hair, so no one saw his distraught state, though it was obvious with the watery hiccups that he made.

He watched as Verde shakily made it back to his seat, and he collapsed with his head in his hands and tears poured onto the scientist's lap.

He watched as a tear traveled down Reborn's shadowed face before it was quickly wiped away. Even the cold-blooded hit man shed a tear.

Skull was filled with dread when his eyes didn't water. He knew better to muster up fake tears; it would be disrespectful to Luce's memory.

The Cloud listened to the cries, the speeches, and the mourning of the Mafioso in the room, and wondered when he died if he would see Luce again.

The chibi purplette didn't realize he had been sitting for hours until Reborn shook him.

Skull blinked at the fedora wearing man, " Huh?"

" It's time to go." He stated his voice rough.

Skull's stared confused. " What? Oh, yeah, sorry." He looked around and saw that nearly everyone was gone. The sun was almost set, and the only ones remaining were from the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

Slowly he got up and walked out when Reborn's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Skull looked into the hit man's eyes and found he couldn't speak.

Sorrow, shock, regret, fear, and relief were reflected in his eyes.

Reborn spoke, " It's okay. Luce's no longer suffering."

Those words triggered something in Skull, and he found his eyes watering and tears escaped. He found himself collapsed on his knees bawling and clutching at his face.

Reborn kneeled down and patted Skull's head. " It's okay, Skull. It's okay."

Skull didn't understand how he finally cried, but he it didn't change that he was. It was odd how he could feel so sad, but relieved at the same time whenever Reborn repeated those words: 'It's okay.'

His wails just got louder and more desperate instead of quieter. Skull found he could not stop the emotions that flowed out, and maybe he didn't want to.

He cried for his mother and father. He wished that he could see there faces again without bringing them into this dark world.

He cried for the Arcobaleno. He wished that the others could've escaped their cruel fate.

He cried for Luce. Why did she, someone so kind and pure have to be put through such pain?

He cried for Aria and the other future Sky Arcobalenos that would have to inevitably die the same way. A tragic recurring cycle.

Lastly, he cried for himself. He didn't understand. Why he did he use his pitiful mask? Skull wondered why he even put it on at the start, why he felt the need to pretend for his parents, why he became reliant on that mask to hide away from the judging eyes of others.

Why?

All the while Skull sobbed uncontrollably, Reborn stroked Skull's hair and listened as the boy cried Luce's name. He didn't expect the boy to wail harder.

" Mother... Father..." The purple-haired chibi hiccuped.

Reborn froze momentarily before continuing to comfort Skull. He never even thought about the kids parents. Were they part of the mafia? Were they dead? Did they throw him in an orphanage? The endless possibilities swarmed around in his mind.

He never even wondered why Skull was in the mafia in the first place. Did Skull choose to be part of a mob or was he forced to?

With those thoughts he realized that maybe Skull was hurting more than he had thought.

Skull sobs finally became quieter and he handed the child a handkerchief.

Skull looked at him in the eyes unsure of why Reborn was doing this. It confused him. Reborn called him and treated him like a lackey, he wasn't supposed to comfort Skull. It went against his nature. Reborn didn't care about him... right?

But here they were, Reborn soothingly petting Skull's head letting him cry to his heart's content.

Maybe Reborn wasn't as bad as he had initially thought.

Maybe, just maybe the Arcobaleno would accept the real Skull into their crazy family.

* * *

**(A/N) **This is the last one, the final chapter. It took forever to write, since I kept on rewriting a bunch of different versions. The ending isn't long, but I hope that was done right.

I'm so glad I finished my first story before my deadline. (I wouldn't have been able to write in next week 'cause I'm going to China! :D *Dances*) Sorry, just had to say that, because I still can't believe that I'm going there. XD

Again, thank you so much for those who favorited or followed this story. Thank you too to those of you who's feedback were helpful.

Ciao everyone and have a wonderful day (or night XD). :)


End file.
